So much for my happy ending
by Eeliab8
Summary: (Chapter six is a author note to help with the confusion)Picking up right after season five. Everyone is living their own lives, Amy had decided to go off to New York, leaving Ricky and John behind. Adrian thinks about her relationship with Omar? Will Grace find happiness? Will anyone find love? Is all hope lost? ( set with everyone in California except for Amy and Ben)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, this is my first story in the genre, I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. Please leave me a review, good or bad, or with a question. I promise that I do not bite.

New York was a magically place, full of mystery, and love, but it also came with dram, and hate. After debating about it for a long time, Amy had finally decided to come to New York. Even though it had been hard for her to be away from John, she had decided that she had to do what was best for herself, and having a college education would the best thing for her son. Amy wandered into English 101 ready to learn, and to start over. Maybe a fresh start was all that she would ever need. As Amy sat down, she soon saw people wandered into the class, and she could not believe who had sat down next to her, Ben. She turned to see Ben, a smile on his face. "With all of the seats that are open you have to sit here?" She asked, annoyed.

Ben turned, and glanced at Amy. He could not have been happier that she was here in New York. Ben's worst fear was that she would stay and not come to New York. That she would actually marry Ricky. Though everyone had thought that they had been married, but Ben was one of the first that knew they were not. "I like this spot," he said with a smile. "I can see the teacher best," thought that was not at all the reason that Ben had wanted to sit here. Amy, even though he had many other girlfriends, and ex-wife for some reason he had always wanted to come back to Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes, though deep down was she just lying to herself. After all Ricky, and her had called off the wedding, Amy knew that she loved Ricky, but the question was, was she in love with Ricky? Amy pushed back the question she did not want to deal with any of this right now. Especially with Ben sitting here next to her right now. "Ben, I know why you are sitting right here, Ricky and I are still together, we just called off the wedding."

Ben bite down on his lower lip, he could not help but be sad about the fact that Ricky and Amy were still together, but he had a plan. A plan that would mean that Ricky and Amy would no longer be a couple. Ben deserved to with Amy. The only real reason that Amy is still with Ricky is because of John, Ben told himself, and staying together just for the kids does no one any good.

Back home, Ricky sat with his son, John, while Ricky tried to get some homework done. Ricky watched John run through the apartment he was hyper. Ricky had allowed John to have some candy earlier, and now he was paying for it. "John, please calm down," he begged of his son. "Why don't you go into your room and play with your toys," he suggested.

John shook his head no, the last thing that John wanted to do was calm down. He was really excited. John got onto one of the chairs, and started jumping up and down. "When is mommy coming home?" he asked, his father. He had not seen his mommy in a long time. The last time that he had seen his mother had been almost two weeks ago.

Ricky sighed softly, walking over and putting John on the floor. John had keep asking questions like that, and Ricky did not know what to say to John. The only time that Ricky had actually answered him was to tell him that Mommy was away and would be home as soon as she could. He took a deep breath, knowing that he would never get any studying done here. "Why don't we go see Grandma?" He asked. Knowing that his mother, well his foster mother but she had become his real mother to him, had handled kids like this before.

John nodded his head, and was picked up by Ricky. He could not stop giggling, and had already forgotten about the question about his mom. He looked at the car. "Why is there a car?" He asked. John had been going through the why phase lately.

Ricky smiled, but knew that John would forget about the question soon enough. Ricky put John into his car seat, alone with his books, and drove to his mother's house.

Once Ricky arrived at his mother's house, he got John out of the car, and wandered into the house. Knocking had never been his thing. Though he did not knock on many doors lately.

Ricky's mom. Margaret, was sitting at the kitchen table when Ricky and John walked into the house. Margaret was surprised to see Ricky, and John. Though she had suspected that she would see the two of them more since Amy had decided to go to New York. Margaret had been surprised that Amy had gone to New York, but maybe she mused, that it was what's best for Ricky. "Ricky and John!" She exclaimed. "This is a nice surprise."

Ricky sat John on the floor, and let him run around. "I figured that I just had to come see my mother," Ricky said giving his mom a hug. "Also, I gave John some candy earlier, and now he is really hyper, which I can't do any studying."

Margaret smiling, she knew that there had been much more to this visit than she had ever thought. "So you were hoping that I would help you out with John?" She asked but she pretty much knew the question to that. "You go, study," She said but then her tone turned to the mother side. "Though, Ricky, you can't just give him candy whenever, especially now that you are by yourself," She told Ricky.

Across the way Adrian sat at her condo, with Omar. Those two had been having some ups and downs, but in the end Omar had come back to Adrian. Adrian could not have been happier, but thought there had been a time that I had been happier, she told herself. She was surprised at that thought, the thought that had been about Ricky. Adrian had not thought about Ricky in a long time, that's a lite, a voice in her head told her. The front door opened and Omar walked in. "Hello," Adrian said jumping onto her feet, and flashing a smile.

Omar was surprised at how happy Adrian was to see him. "Hello," He said planting a light kiss on her lips. Though he could not help but deepen the kiss. He pulled back after a long moment. "You're in a mood," He noted.

"I've missed you," Adrian told him. It was true, she had missed Omar. She was in love with Omar, but she could not figure out why she kept thinking about Ricky. Things with Ricky had ended a long time ago, and they were just too much of the same person back then. Ricky struggling to stay faithful the same with her. Adrian had her own history with men, Ricky, her brother, and of course Ben. With Ben that had been the thing that had changed her the most. Especially with her baby, Adrian was still having trouble dealing with that, it would be a problem that would follow her forever. "I'm glad you are home," She said planting kisses all over his neck, and parts of his chest.

As much as Omar enjoyed sex with Adrian, he was just too tried. He pulled her back gently. Lightly kissing her lips. "Later," he told her. "I'm sleepily. Why don't we just talk?" He asked, he knew darn well that Adrian was not a girl that just liked to talk. Though he was just not in the mood to have sex. Though after their break-up, and he had just decided to come back. Omar did not know what it was about Adrian but he knew that she was special.

Adrian pouted, she did not mean to but she did. Adrian was hoping that having sex with Omar would get her mind off of Ricky, but she could not do it. With Amy gone it wouldn't be very hard for me-, she thought to herself, but had to stop herself right then and there. Ricky and her were just not meant to be, or were they? Was Ricky thinking about me? She pondered to herself.

Grace sat at home, tonight, she had no boyfriend, no child, and she could just go out and be a normal college student. Grace glanced over catching in the corner of her eye a picture of her and Jack. Jack had been her boyfriend since freshmen year, and maybe they just were not meant for each other, but they always seemed to find their way back to each other. "No, I just need to be me," She told herself. Though Grace picked up the picture of Jack, she just wanted to be happy. She had to admit, that in the beginning that Jack had made Grace really happy before, but things had just been moving too fast for her. She took a deep breath, being her was all that she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of warm vanilla candles filled the air. Ben had not wanted to put the plan into motion so quickly, but he knew that if he wanted to win Amy heart then he had to do this. Ben was cooking, the meal that he had first asked Amy to marry him; chicken wings. He hoped that that would be enough to win her over.

Amy wandered through the door, since she was on the top floor, and the smell of food washed over her. She had missed that, she had not eaten meat in so long. She glanced around to see candles and Ben was cooking.

Ben spun around on his heels to see amy standing in the doorway. He was excited to see amy, he looked at her. He just reached over and took her arm, and pulled her to the chair. "The first day of school, should not be finished with eating take-out."

Amy looked at Ben, she knew exactly what he was doing, but she did not mind. "Ben, I have a lot of homework," she said trying to find am excuse to get out of it.

Ben smiled and put the food on the table. "You can't do work on an empty stomach," he spoke staring lovely in Amy's eyes. "Just one friend making dinner for another," he said, but thought to himself, for now, soon you will be mine.

After studying for a little bit, Ricky had taken John home because he appeared tired. Though Ricky found it odd, while studying instead of missing amy, he found himself missing Adrian. Why would I miss her? Ricky asked himself mentally. Ricky for John out of the car. He had fallen asleep on the ride home. Ricky could not help but smile. He put John into his bed.

Ricky stared at his son, before amy and band camp he would have never thought that he would want to be a father, now he could not be able to picture his life any other way. Ricky watched his son sleep. He just could not bring himself to understand why Amy had to go to New York. It was really selfish, if anyone asked him. Then he felt bad, amy had wanted this and she said that it would help john. Though Ricky felt amy went to New York for another reason. Ben. Ricky looked at his phone, maybe he would just call Adrain to see what she was doing, but he decided against it. He thought of Omar, and how happy Adrian had seemed with him. I'm just lonely, he tells himself.

Adrain sat on the couch, while Omar had finally asleep. She glanced around then down at her phone. She knew that Omar was her boyfriend, but her mind keep going toward Ricky. Maybe Ricky needs help with John, she tells herself reaching for her keys. Adrian knew that if Omar found out that she had gone to see Ricky then he would be pissed off, but she just needed to see him.

Adrain had arrived at Ricky's apartment, she pulled on the butcher door surprised to find it unlocked. Ricky must have forgot to lock it, Adrian tells herself. She wandered up to the apartment. When she reached the apartment door, she lightly knocked.

Ricky glanced at the door. I forgot to lock the butcher door behind me, he mentally scolds himself. He opened the door, and was pleasantly surprised to see Adrain standing in the door way. "Adrain,"he said softly.

"Ricky," Adrain said looking at him. "I was just seeing if you needed help with John. Since I know that you are alone."

"Come in," Ricky invited Adrain in. "John is asleep finally," he said glancing over at Adrain. God she looks hot, he told himself, but tried to get the thought of out his head. "It's hard being a single parent."

Adrain nodded her head, considering for most of her life she had been raised by just her mother. "John will understand that you are trying your best," she said trying to be soothing.

Ricky looked over at Adrian an leaned over and kissed her deeply. Though when it occurred to Ricky what he was doing he pulled back. "I'm sorry," he spoke to her.

Adrain had been shocked by the kiss, but she looked at Ricky. "Don't be," she whispered and leaned up and kissed him deeply.

As the two of them kissed, Ricky's phone began ringing, the caller id read amy. Though Ricky did not even notice his phone ringing, because he was too busy making out with Adrain.

Grace glanced down at her phone, not one phone call or text from anyone in about a week. She knew that she was trying to be herself, but this was really hard. If grace had to be honest with herself, she did not know how just to be herself. She glanced up at the sky, "I'm trying dad," she whispered. Though grace had a thought that she had missed Jack, but grace thought to herself that it was not Jack that she missed, but boys.

Grace stood up, and looked around. She had to get out of his house and she did not care where she was going to go, but not this house anymore.

AN:/ thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry it's taken me so long to put up the next chapter. So please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

The yellow rays of the rising sun shined through the window. Adrain and Ricky lay on the bed asleep. Adrain laying her head on Ricky's chest. The sun going through the windows, made Ricky wake up and look around. He glanced down to see Adrain on his chest. He took a deep breath, this was just like the old him. He glanced around, he knew that John was going to be up soon, and this was not something that he wanted to explain to his son. Ricky began to try to wake up Adrain. "Adrain," he whispered, gently nudging her.

Adrain stirred, and she looked around to see Ricky trying to wake her up. "What?" She asked sleepily. "It's early," she groaned.

Ricky let a soft sigh escape his lips. "Adrain, you need to wake up," he said his tone a little more harsh. "I don't want john to wake up and see you here."

Adrain now fully awake, sat up making sure the sheets covered her, 'business,' and looked around. She had slept with Ricky last night, she glanced around putting her clothes on. "Ricky...last night was a-" Adrain did not get a chance to explain.

"Yeah I know," Ricky cut her off and once Adrain was dressed Ricky opened the door and pushed her out. As soon as Adrain was out of the door, Ricky let out a long sigh. What the hell am I doing? He asked himself. He had just cheated on amy. God, I haven't done that in a long time, he told himself and went to get ready for the day. Ricky picked up his cell phone and noticed that he four missed calls from Amy. "Great," he mumbled to himself.

Adrain hurried down the stairs and into her car. She quickly got into the car, and started towards the condo. She nervously tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Omar," she whispered. Adrain had just cheated on Omar. Old Adrain would not have felt a bit guilty having cheated, but she was different, Ricky was different. This is not right, Adrain tells herself, but why in the world did she feel so bad about it.

Grace had been sitting outside drinking a cup of coffee watching the sunrise. To graces surprise she had ended up at church last night. Grace had not been to church in so long. Grace had actually forgotten the joy that she had gotten at church. Though grace had noticed all the males that had been at church. She shook her head. No I'm being me, she told herself, but grace glanced down at her phone, and still no one. "Maybe I should go see Adrain later," she says out loud, but she wasn't sure.

Amy sat in class, with the time difference in New York. Listening to the teacher talk, amy glanced down at her phone. She had called hoping to be able to tell John good night, but Ricky did not answer his phone. Maybe they has fallen asleep, amy tries to tell herself to keep her from thinking the worst. Amy could not help but think that when she would go away to New York that Ricky would run right back into Adrain's arms. Though he probably thinks that I came up here for Ben, Amy thinks to herself. It wasn't true, amy tries to tell herself over and over again, but she just wasn't believing herself. She knew that she was going to have to call Ricky after class to see why that he had not answered his phone.

Ben had made amy a wonderful dinner. Ben was siting in the apartment, since he did not have a class until later. This was working, Ben tells himself with a smirk. Though Ben could not help but wonder if Ricky was seeing anyone else. He knew that Ricky and Amy loved each other, but were they in love with each other? That was the question. He knew that he was in love with Amy.

Adrain pulled up at the condo and walked in trying to be quite, she was praying that Omar was already at work.

Omar was just about to go off to work when he sees Adrain wander into the condo. He glanced over at her, she was wearing the clothes that she was wearing yesterday, her hair was a mess and her make-up. He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking the worst.

Adrain bite down on her lip. She had been debating on the way home if she should tell Omar the truth. "Look, Omar, it is not what you think," she said right away. "I went over to see grace because you were asleep, and I fell asleep there and I just wanted to get home."

Omar walked over to Adrain and brushed the hair out of her face. "Is that the truth?" He asked. He did not want to ever accuse her of not telling the truth. He took a deep breath, he had been worried about Adrain and Ricky.

Adrain leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. "Yeah of course," she lied. She took a deep breath, she felt terrible, this was something that the old Adrain would do, but not her now. She did not want to tell Omar. It was a mistake, she told herself. Just a terrible mistake, she was trying to find someway to make this alright, but she knew that this was never going to be alright.

Ricky had taken John to daycare and dropped him off. He knew that he was not going to be able to afford having john in daycare much longer. He sat at the kitchen trying to get something's clean when his phone began to ring. He glanced down at the caller id, it was amy. He took a deep breath, and answered it. "Hey amy," he spoke.

Amy who was walking around the campus, smiled at the sound of Ricky's voice. "Hey, Ricky," she said. "You did not answer your phone yesterday," she spoke annoyed.

Ricky took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm sorry amy, John was so hyper so yesterday, and when he finally crashed I just went to bed," Ricky lied. He knew it was wrong to lie to amy, but he did not see that he had much of a choice.

Amy was listened to Ricky. "Oh okay," she said softly. "You gave him candy didn't you?" She said annoyed. "Ricky, candy is not good for him."

"I know. I learned that quickly," Ricky said trying to keep his tone even. He did not want to start a fight with amy right now. "How are your classes?" He asked trying to make civil conversation.

"Alright I guess," Amy said coldly. "Though I think I'm really going to like it here, Ricky. The people and the places are just so alive."

Ricky smiled, he was happy for amy. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," he spoke but he felt that part of that was a lie, would he rather have her here? "Amy I have to go I have a test I need to study for," he said. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," Amy said and hung up the phone. She did not notice that there was something wrong, but she glanced up seeing that Ben was standing there watching her.

Ricky hung up the phone. He sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than he ever thought it would be. Could he do it?

AN:/ thank you so much for the positive support I have got! Don't be afraid to hit the review button. Also I write original work on fiction press, same username, eeliab8, go check it out please!


	4. Chapter 4

Standing, watching, did it appear creepy? Yes, Ben told himself but after the phone call that Amy had just taken it appeared to him that Ricky and Amy just were not getting along. Ben had actually felt bad for Amy, she had spent all night just trying to talk to Ricky and John. Though Ricky did not answer the phone, and Ben could not help but think that Ricky was doing something with Adrain, but Ben knew that Amy was not going to see it. Ben walked over to amy. "Trouble in lovers town?" He asked.

Amy turned to see Ben. She shook her head, slightly curious of how long that Ben had been standing there watching him. "Ricky and I love each other," she tells him matter of factly.

Ben scoffs and he wanted to roll his eyes but he does not. He knows that if he wants to win Amy over, he doesn't need an attitude. "So how's Ricky, John?" He asked then softly add's. "Adrian?"

Amy looked at Ben but raised an eyebrow at hearing Adrian name. "Ricky and John are doing just fine," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "They are enjoying father-son time. I would not know how Adrian is doing. She hasn't called."

Ben stared at Amy, could one person be so naive? He asked himself. "Oh okay. I just thought that you heard from her," he said trying to play it off, but for some reason he thought that Ricky and Adrian might see each other again.

Adrian tapped her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. She took a deep breath in. Adrian was on her way to school, but she did not want to go. Her class was with Ricky. "I lied to Omar, and slept with Ricky, what the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud. She pulled into the campus parking lot and sighed seeing Ricky was already at school.

Adrian got out of the car and walked into the classroom to see Ricky. She sat down next to Ricky. She did not want to, but she had been running late and that was the only seat open. She glanced over at Ricky. She knew that the two of them had to talk about it.

Ricky looked over at Adrian and sighed softly to himself. He had lied to amy, this was not the person that he had worked so hard to become a better person. I love amy, Ricky told himself over and over again. "Hi, Adrian," he says softly trying to make things less strange between them.

"Hello, Ricky," Adrian says trying to make things sound professional. It was a mistake, she was trying to remind herself. Clearly we are not good for each other, she tells herself. Though she had to talk to him.

Class had come and gone and Ricky and Adrian left the class and Ricky looked at Adrian. "Look, Adrain what happened just can not happen again."

"Yeah of course not," Adrian said looking at Ricky. "We are just different now. You have Amy and I have Omar."

Ricky nodded his head. "Yeah, and I don't want to mess up what I have with amy, I love her and you love Omar," Ricky said, but why was this conversation harder than what he thought it would be. He could only stare at Adrian and picture her in his arms, but he shook his head and remembered that he loved amy.

"Yeah, can we just forget that this ever happened?" She asked, but she knew that she was not going to be able forgot about that night. In the back of her mind, she was hoping that Ricky would not forget the night also.

"That would be best," Ricky said and took a deep breath and it took all of his strength to turn on his heels and walk away from Adrian.

Adrain watched Ricky walk away and decided that it would be best for them to not be together, even if she wanted to be with him.

Grace walked into the kitchen surprised to see Jack standing in her kitchen. She took a deep breath, "Jack," she spoke hoping to hide the surprise in her voice.

Jack stared at grace, all he could think about, dream about is her, but he did not want to, he just wanted one last time with grace so maybe he could just forget her. Jack did not say anything, but he walked up to her and kissed her.

As Jack's lips met Grace, grace was stunned. She did not want to be with Jack, she knew that, but she was trying to so hard to be her, and to keep herself busy, but she just missed boys and kissing. To her surprise she kissed him back. Just one last time, she told herself. That's all she needed and then she would be her. "Just one last time," she said between kisses.

"Just one last time to say goodbye," Jack said as he moved to kiss her neck and let his hands roam over her body.

Ben and Amy had just gotten out of class when Ben looks over at Amy. He needed to make his move. He leaned over and kissed amy lightly on the lips.

Amy was shocked at Ben. "Ben!" She exclaimed. "I'm with Ricky! I love Ricky!" She snapped out. "I will always love Ricky!"

Ben stared at Amy. "You love Ricky? Yet here you are in New York with me?" He challenged and crossed his arms. Normally Ben kept his temper in control, but he was tried of waiting. He was in love with Amy and nothing was going to change that.

AN:/ Thank you for such positive review for this story! Please follow me on twitter, Eeliab8, to keep up with all of my stories. Please don't be afraid to hit the review button!


	5. Chapter 5

Stunned, the ability to not know what to say was the last thing that amy ever wanted. She stared at Ben, his questions. She took a deep breath she could only stare at Ben. The question playing over and over in her head. "I..I..I..." She spoke and stared at Ben. Did he have a point, she had somewhat left Ricky to come to New York. She had always pondered the question, what if she and Ricky never did have John? Would it change everything forever.

Ben stood with his arms crossed over his chest. She did not know  
what to say because deep down she knew that I was right, Ben told himself. He was trying to not let a sly smirk spread across his face. "You are living with me," he spoke, well sort of, Ben told himself. "So amy the question is do you have feelings for me?" He asked.

After having a conversation with Adrian, it was time to get john from daycare. John pulled up and wandered inside. The thought of not having anywhere to keep John had been keeping Ricky up at night. Ricky carried John to the car.

John stared at his daddy. "I want mommy," he whined. He was sleepily he had not had his nap yet. "Mommy!" He cried.

Ricky sighed, knowing that John was tried. He took a deep breath. "Mommy, went away," he said and gave John a kiss on the check.

John stared at Ricky, his lower lip forming into a pout. "Mommy!" John screamed at the top of his lungs. He was tried and all John wanted at this moment was his mom. He felt that he needed to see his mom. "I want mommy!" A tear escaped johns eye and slide down his face.

Ricky drove, but he did not know what to do with John. He was hoping that John would just stop and go to sleep. He took a deep breath. Normally John behaved but since Amy had been gone. Though since Amy had been gone his life had gone to hell. He had slept with Adrian, he had cheated on Amy and lied to her about it. Though he was going to have to tell her soon, he told himself as he arrived home, the crying had finally stopped and he carefully got John out of his car seat.

Grace laid in her bed next to Jack. She glanced around the room clothes everywhere, her panties had ended up on a lamp, but she could not remember how they had gotten there. All she could remember was Jack's hands and mouth on her everywhere. She glanced over at Jack who was shirtless. Wow, he's so hot, grace told herself, but then shook her head, she was not suppose to be thinking that. "Jack, I think it's time for you to go," she said in a whisper.

Jack glanced over at Grace, the events replying in his mind. He pouted, knowing that he had said the last time but he did not want this to be the last time. Sex with grace was just so hot, he told himself. Though Jack obeyed gathering his clothes. "Too bad, we did not work out as a couple," he spoke but then he glanced at grace who had the blankets covering her. "Maybe friends with benefits?" He suggested.

Grace could only stare at Jack. Friends with benefits? Was he honestly suggesting that? God, why does he make it so hard to just be me? She asked herself. "No, Jack," she spoke sounding like the thought offended her, but in the back of her head the thought actually sounded good. "Jack, we are broken up. Just one last time. I want to just be single."

Jack nodded his head and frowned. "Alright, I guess this is goodbye," he said then wandered out of her room. Wishing that she had agreed, but she wouldn't. He took a deep breath, at one time he had found it wrong to have sex. At one time he had been a Christian, but now he wasn't. Maybe religion just was not for him.

After class Adrian had decided that she needed to go for a drive to clear her mind. Ricky was just not the person that she was suppose to be with because it made them terrible people, but why could she not get them out of her mind. She needed to know if she felt anything for Ricky outside of the bed. At one time she had, at one time she had been ready to marry Ricky, but now was she ready to marry anyone. She pulled up to the condo and was surprised by the person standing outside of her condo. Max! She had not seen max in years. Max, her step-brother, that she had slept with. She stared at him, he had really grown up. His hair was still the same, but he was more manly and muscular.

Max walked over to Adrian. He smiled a her, beautiful as always. He had not seen Adrian since they had slept together at Amy baby shower. He walked over and embraced her in a hug. "Adrian, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good," Adrain said retiring the hug. She smiled. "How are you?" She asked but she thought that she pretty much knew the answer to that.

"I'm good," he answered. "I'm in the army, I'm on leave. I just thought I was in the area and I would come by and see you. Maybe take you out to dinner?" He asked flashing her a smile.

"I would love that," she replied and had forgotten about Omar. She could only focus on max. Maybe it's time that I'm single again, she told herself.

Ricky sat in the apartment alone thinking. He glanced around, suddenly he could understand why people drink when he heard a knock at the door. As he opened the door he was surprised to see who was at the door. "Amy!" He exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

Amy had decided to fly home because of the conversation that she had with Ben. She need to prove to Ben that Ricky and her were meant to be, but she felt that she was going to prove it. She jumped into Ricky's arms and kissed him deeply and full of passion.

Ricky returned the kiss and could not be more happy that Amy was home. This was the way things are suppose to be, but how long will they stay that way?

AN:/ don't be afraid to hit the review button. Review help me update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:/ hi guys. Glad everyone is enjoying the story. I've had some review curious of location. I did not like at the end of the show that Adrian was going to move to New York so I kept her in California. Simply because I dislike Omar. So she and Omar are living in is still going to school with Ricky and Jack. So, Adrian, Ricky, John, Grace, Jack are living in California and Ben and Amy are living in New York.

Pairing currently.

Omar/Adrain- even though Adrian slept with Ricky and met max at the last chapter. She is still with Omar but thinking about becoming single. To be with Max.

Ricky/Amy- even though Ricky slept with Adrian. Ricky is trying to work through his demons with Amy. He isn't sure who he wants to be with. Adrian or Amy is who he is torn between and amy wants to be with Ricky, but is unsure of her feelings towards Ben.

Grace and Jack are still single but are hooking up, well one last time. For now.

Hope that helps.


	7. Chapter 7

The feeling of loneliness was all Ben could feel. Had he done something wrong? Had made amy go home? And why the hell did amy want to go home to Ricky? Why was it that Ben always ended up being alone. He sighed, slowly rising out of bed and he took a deep breath. "Does anyone want me?" He asked himself. He felt that he was going to be forever alone, but had he done something to make it happen? The question swirled around in his mind.

Warm covered by blankets amy laid on Ricky's chest, as moved around trying to wake up. Coming home was possibly the best thing that she had done in a long time. Amy had to prove to Ben that she and Ricky were still highly in love, but after the return home she did not have to remind her. Being in Ricky's arms reminded her that Ricky was the one for her, but the question kept spinning through her head, what if I never had John? She asked. Would I still be with Ben? She tried to stop thinking about all those questions and just enjoy the moment now, because who knows how long this would stay.

John woke up and looked around. He had to go find his daddy to get breakfast, but he was surprised when he saw who was home. "Mommy!" John exclaimed as loud as he possibly could, and jumped onto the bed.

Ricky and Amy jumped up hearing John. Amy sat up seeing John she smiled and hugged him. "John!" She said. "Mummy's home," she said with a laugh. She was happy.

John hugged amy back, he was happy that his mommy was home. He had been missing his mommy.

Adrian laid in bed, next to Omar who was still sleeping. She took a deep breath, tonight was the night that she was going to have dinner with Max. She couldn't help but admit how Max had really gotten hot, and Max had always been really sweet but the next question is, was she going to tell Omar? It wasn't that she did not want to tell Omar, but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him anymore. She knew that she needed someone to talk to and figured she would go see Grace. Adrian slowly and quietly got out of bed to go see Grace.

Adrian had always enjoyed driving in the morning, it gave her time to clear her head. Adrain arrived at graces house and parked the car. Adrian wandered over to the guest house, where grace had been leaving, Adrain knocked on the door, though it looked like through the glass that Grace and Jack were sleeping.

Grace woke up hearing the door. She sat up out of bed seeing Adrian outside. Grace suddenly leaned over smacking Jack in the arm. She took a deep breath, trying to get Jack up. She could not believe that she had allowed Jack to come over here and sleep here. She was embarrassed she realized, why had I let Jack talk me into this, Grace asked herself.

Grace went and opened the door since Adrian kept knocking. "Adrian!" Grace spoke overly eager. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came over to talk to you," Adrian said looking over to see Grace. "Can I ask what he's doing here?"

Jack had out on his shirt and made his way, "I was waiting for Tom and I fell asleep," he said lying and he made it out the door.

Adrian let Jack leave then shut the door behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Grace, what is Jack doing here? I thought you broke up with him?"

"I did!" Grace said throwing her hands up in the air in frustrating. "I broke up with him and tried to be me, do the whole god thing, but I miss boys, Adrian," she said. "I don't miss Jack, but I miss having the comfort of having a boyfriend. You are lucky that you have Omar."

Adrian sighed hearing Omar name. She looked at grace. "I don't know if I want to be with Omar," she said after a long moment. She was debating on whether or not she should tell grace about sleeping with Ricky.

Grace eyes widened at Adrain. "What I thought you loved Omar?" She asked.

"I did, until I slept with Ricky," Adrain blurred out, but she heard the door open and Jack was standing in the doorway.

Jack stood in the doorway, he had come back because he forgot his phone. He glanced at the two girls. "I..I forgot my phone," he said walking over and grabbing the phone and walking out. Adrain slept with Ricky recently? He shook his head, it wasn't his business.

"You slept with Ricky? Recently?" Grace asked in shock.

"Yes, it was a mistake," Adrian said she could feel the tears in her eyes. She was so upset. She had ruined so much, but no one knew, well grace and Jack knew. "Why? Why do I do this?" She asked. "I love Omar, yet? I made a date with Max!"

"Max? Your brother?" Grace asked. "The one you slept with at Amy baby shower."

Adrian narrowed her eyes. "He's not my brother and yes. I like him, he's sweet. He makes me feel special."

Grace smiled, at her. She was happy to see Adrian so happy. "I'm glad you're happy, Adrian," she said but a little voice in her head said that she should tell amy. Amy was my friend, grace told herself, should she deserve to know? She asked. She knew that Adrian told her in secret but amy deserved to know. She would want to know. She was going to have to tell amy soon, and this was not going to go well.

AN:/ thank you so much for such positive reviews! They mean so much to me! Also if everyone is enjoying the amount of drama that I have in this story; I have a story based on my work. s/3162099/1/Stratosphere

Just follow the link. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ thank you for such positive support. For all the reviews, I tried to make this chapter longer. So don't be afraid to hit that review button, I like to see all my readers' thoughts! More reviews make me update faster! J**

A little black dress was a girl's best friend, Adrian stood in the mirror flipping her hair over her shoulder. She flashed the mirror a smile, she was meeting Max at the restaurant in twenty minutes. She could feel the nervous butterflies swirling around in her stomach. She was Adrian she was not supposed to feel this way about anyone, they were supposed to feel this way about her. Though Max has been the only guy that she meant that has not just wanted her for sex. She took a deep breath, she had long decided that it was best that she not tell Omar about what she was going to do. Was it wrong that she was not going to tell Omar, probably, she thought to herself, but Adrian needed to know her feelings before discussing anything with him? After a long talk with Grace, Adrian had decided to go to dinner with max, it was just dinner right?

Jack paced outside the butcher shop. After what he had heard about Adrian and Ricky he knew that he should tell Ricky that he knew, but what if Ricky did not want anyone to know? Jack thought to himself. He sucked in a long deep breath, and turned on his heels and started for his truck, when something caught his attention. It was Grace, was she really going to go tell Amy about Ricky and Adrian? Why in the world what she do that? Though Jack had just almost done the same thing himself.

Grace took a deep breath and decided that this was the right thing to do. Amy had every right, Grace told herself. She knew that she would be hurting Adrian in the process, but she figured that it was time that Adrian learned that she just cannot sleep with any guy that she pleasing. Grace wandered up into the apartment area, and knocked on the door. She took a deep breath.

Amy wandered over, opening the door, since Ricky was in the shower. Amy looked surprised to see Grace standing in the door. "Hi, Grace!" Amy exclaimed and embraced Grace in a hug.

Grace quickly returned the hug. "Hi, Amy!" She said trying not to sound too cheerful for what that she had just heard. "Can I come in?" She asked. "I have something to tell you," her tone turning sadder, not as exciting.

"Sure," Amy said inviting Grace in. She raised an eyebrow in curiously. She did not know what Grace was going to tell her, but the look on Grace's face said that it would not be a very good thing.

Grace stood in Amy apartment. She took a deep breath, and then let it out again. This was not going to be very easy, Grace told herself. "Amy, there is no easy way to tell you this, but," She stared at Amy. She knew that this was going to hurt Amy, but how could Grace allow Amy to be happy while Adrian and Ricky are hooking-up? "While you've been in New York, Ricky and Adrian had sex," she blurted out.

Adrian wandered into the restaurant seeing Max, already sitting down at the table. Adrian wandered over and took a seat across from Max. "Thank you for asking me to dinner," She said flashing him a smile.

"I'm glad you came," Max said, and stared at Adrian. She always has a way to look stunning, Max told himself. "You look so beautiful, tonight. Though you always look so nice, Adrian," he said with a smile. You could see it in his eyes, how much he really cared about her.

Adrian smiled at him. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," she spoke batting her long eyelashes. "I'm glad I decided to come to dinner," she spoke staring at him. She just wanted to lean over and kiss him.

Amy's whole world had stopped, and it had come crumbling down. She felt the hot salty tears pool into her eyes, but she pushed them back as she stared at Grace. "No, no, Ricky, would not do that to me," She spoke more trying to convince her than Grace.

Grace's lower lip turned into a frown, she could see the hurt that Amy was feeling. "I'm so sorry," She spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. "As your friend, I just needed to tell you this,"

Ricky had just gotten out of the shower and wandered into the living room, with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He was surprised when he saw Grace and Amy standing in the living room. "Oh, I didn't know that we had company."

Grace turned and saw Ricky. "I was just leaving," She said and turned and walked off. She knew that the next conversation that Amy and Ricky were going to have was not going to be peaceful. She turned on her heels, and wandered out the door. She took a deep breath, she felt a lot better knowing that she had told Amy about Ricky and Adrian.

Amy turned to face Ricky, tears turning to fury. "Did you sleep with Adrian?" She practically screamed at him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

The question had caught Ricky by surprise. He turned and looked over at Amy. "What?" He asked, making sure that he heard her right. How in hell did she know about that? He asked himself mentally.

"Did you sleep with Adrian while I was in New York!?" She asked him again, the tears quickly coming to her eyes. She wanted the answer to be no, she prayed that the answer was no, but she was a pretty good guess that it was yes, and that was going to break her head. How could Ricky do this to her? She asked her.

Ricky face fell as she asked the question again, how was he supposed to tell the love of his life that he had slept with another girl, while she was away? How was he supposed to make sure that his family stayed together? It took him a long moment before he answered her. "Yes, I did," he took a step towards her. "Amy, I am so sorry. I did not mean for it happen. I love you."

Amy stared at Ricky as he spoke, how could he say what he was saying after what he just did to her? Tears rolled down her face. "How…how…could you?" she spoke in between her sobs. She could not think, it felt that her whole world was coming to a crash? Could she and Ricky ever be okay?

Adrian and Max were enjoying dinner, they were both having steak, when they were laughing at something Max had said, when Omar who was having a business dinner was watching the pair. He had been there before Adrian had gotten there, finally he had found the courage to wander over to Adrian and Max. "What is going on here?" He asked.

Adrian looked up, her eyes widening with fear as she looked up to see Omar. "Omar!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm having a business dinner, I would have told you but you've been spending so much time with Grace that I haven't had time to talk to you," He said his eyes switching between Adrian and Max. "What is going on here?" he asked.

"We're on a date," Max answered before Adrian got the chance. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Omar, Adrian boyfriend," Omar said feeling his temper rising up. He crossed her arms over his chest, at the word date. "Adrian, you should enjoy your date," He said coldly before turning on his heels and walked away from them.

"You have a boyfriend?" Max asked, Adrian in shock. He had hoped that she had grown up since he had last saw her, but he guessed that he had been wrong.

Adrian let a long sigh escape her lips. This date had not gone the way it was at all, "Look, Max, I can explain," She said softly, but she really had no idea how in hell that she was going to explain the fact that she was on date with Max, and dating Omar. Had she just ruined her chances with both men?

Grace and Jack sat in the guest house staring at each other. Things had become really strange between the pair since they had started sleeping with each other again. Grace turned and looked at Jack. "Jack, we can't keep doing this. I just want to be me,"

Jack turned at raised an eyebrow at Grace, what the hell is wrong with this chick? Jack thought to himself. First she doesn't want to be with me, then she wants me, and now she doesn't. Can't she just make up her mind already? He asked himself. "Grace, I can't keep doing this back and forth, either we are friends with benefits or I'm going to find someone else."

Grace hated that Jack was the one giving her a choice, she hated that he was the one making all of these decisions about all of this. As much as she wanted to be with Jack, and be herself, she wanted sex more. Does that make me a terrible person? "I….I…." She did not know what to tell Jack. "I need to me," she told him eventually. Maybe I will meet someone new, she told herself, but watching Jack stand up and leave made her sad. Jack had been such a part of her life for so long, but now he just was not that there, and that was going to be hard for her to deal with. Though she did need to get back to being her, and that's just what she was going to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Hands shaking, fear rising up in her throat, Adrian walked into her condo, noticing that Omar was already there. She walked into the living room to see Omar sitting on the couch. Adrian shut the door behind her and stared at Omar. She did not know what to say. "Omar, I can explain," she spoke before he got the chance to say anything.

Omar stared at Adrian, he was not sure if he was more upset or pissed off. He sure knew that it was both. "You can explain?" He repeated the question back to her, with a scoff. "Why?" He asked her simply. "Why would you feel the need to go out on a date?!"

"I don't know!" Adrian replied back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Omar, I need to tell you something. I slept with Ricky," she said in a soft whisper.

Omar mouth dropped open. Adrian had cheated on him!? He stared at her, he was hurt, a sadness washed over him, but it did not last long, it was replace by fury. "You slept with Ricky!?" He practically screamed at her. "Adrian, I thought we were more mature than this."

"It's not like I wanted it to happen, Omar!" Adrian replied, her temper also on the rise. "I did not wake up and plan that. Omar, I love you, but..." She trailed off.

Omar scoffed and turned heading for the door. "You love me!?" He scoffed at that also. "Right you have sex with Ricky and go on date with some guy named Max! Yeah that's love," his tone oozing with sarcasm. Omar opened the door, and walked out slamming the door behind him as hard as he possibly could.

Amy could not be in the same room as Ricky. She did not know what to think, all she knew is that she could not stop crying. She had gone to her house, she knew that she needed to see her dad. She needed someone, before she did something stupid. Amy knocked on the door.

George opened the door to see amy standing there, her eyes a bright red, and puffy. She had tears running down her face. "Amy, baby, what's wrong?" He asked very concerned. He hated seeing his daughter crying. He was also surprised that she was back.

"Ricky slept with Adrian," she managed to choke out in between sobs. She ran into her dads arms. She wasn't sure where her mother was because she would have gone there first.

George hugged her tight, and ran a hand over her hair tying to soothe his daughter, he could not believe what he had heard. Just when I started to like that guy, George thought to himself. "Come here, Ames, it will be alright," he spoke, but he did not know how.

"I love Ricky, dad. It won't be okay," she spoke still crying.

Ricky sat at his apartment, he had put John in his bed to go to sleep. He sat at the table. He could not believe that Amy had found out. He hated himself that she had found out. He had just ruined something that had taken so long to get to. All for...Adrian!? "Why am I so stupid!?" He asked himself. Ricky looked around, and here he was all alone. He wished that he had a friend to go talk to, but he didn't know any friends that he really had. Ricky had always been a loner, but he was kind of regretting it. All Ricky knew is that he was a good dad. A long sigh escaped Ricky's lips.

Jack was shocked and surprised that grace had actually not wanted to be with him. Maybe we're just not meant to be, Jack told himself. Jack sat at the dairy shack drinking a milkshake when Madison wandered over to Jack. "Hey, Madison," he said softly trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Madison stared at Jack. College for her, had not started yet. She had always enjoyed that all college had different start dates. She noticed that he appeared sad. "Are you okay?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah," Jack lied and than figured that was not going to get him anywhere. "No. Grace and I are done for sure this time," he spoke playing with the straw on the milkshake.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Madison gently touched his hand to try and be soothing to him. Things had never worked out between them, but if Madison was honest with herself she had always been sad that things had not worked out.

Jack leaned over and gently kissed Madison. Did Jack know that this was no way to solve his problems? Yeah he knew that this was probably not going to help, but he did not know what else to do.

Madison was surprised and kissed Jack back but pulled away. She did not know what to say or what to do. She wanted him, she really did, but she did not know if Jack was ready for a real relationship.

Grace sat at home, holding her bible in her hand. Back in the beginning of high school before she had sex with Jack, before her dad died, she had been really into god, but now? Did she feel the same way about religion? She asked herself. Grace sighed, she needed something to be her, but was religion it? Grace did not know. How am I suppose to be close to god, if I keep having sex with guys? Sex before marriage is a sin right? Grace asked herself but then thought. Then why was it so good? She asked.

Ben sat in his apartment in New York. He was all alone, and all that he could think about was amy? Why was she always on his mind? Maybe he would just go home to see his dad and Betty? Then he would have am excuse to see what was going on with amy? Ben sighed and figured that he would call his dad. The phone rang twice before Leo picked up the phone.

"Hey Ben," Leo said happy to hear from his son. "How is school going?" He asked.

Ben paced around the apartment. "It's going good," he said but his life was going not so well. "How are you and Camille?" He asked.

"We are doing good," Leo spoke then noticed that there was something different in his sons tone. "Are you sure you are alright Ben?" He asked again.

"Yeah," Ben lied. "I just thought that maybe I would come home and see you," he spoke.

"Yeah that would be-" Leo stopped mid-sentence. "Ben, does this have anything to do with amy being home?" He asked his tone changing.

"No, dad," Ben lied. It had everything to do with amy, and everyone knew it.

Leo sighed, he just could not believe that Ben was still chasing over amy. Leo had always liked amy, and thought that Amy was a very nice girl, but not the girl for Ben. "Ben, stay there do not come home. Go out, meet someone. It's time for you to get over amy," he spoke sternly.

"I love amy, dad!"

"No Ben you don't." Leo said sternly. "Ben, you are not in love with amy, you are just in love with the idea of love. Go to a party, meet someone, just don't go back with amy!"

Ben hung up the phone, he was upset that his dad had told him that. Maybe he needed to take advice, he turned maybe he would go to a party. He sighed, he was still in love with amy.

Leo looked at his phone and he had always wished that Ben would just move on. He sighed, but was hoping, but he knew better.

Adrian sat on the couch into a little ball. Tears running down her face, Omar had just walked out. Adrian was sure that she did not want to be with Omar, but she wasn't sure why that she was so upset about it. Maybe I just need to be alone, Adrian thought to herself. Though Adrian did not know how to be alone. Adrian mother had always worked, and her father had not always been in the picture, so Adrian used to feel her loneliness by being with men. Maybe it was time for her to be her, like grace had. Adrian began to think about the conversation she had with Max at the restaurant.

Flashback

Adrian stared at Max, then where Omar had been standing. "Max, look about that," she went to explain.

Max put his hand up to tell Adrian to stop talking. "Adrian, you don't owe me am explanation, but you do owe that guy Omar an explanation," he spoke.

The kindness that Max was showing was worse to Adrian than fury. "Max, I really do care about you," she spoke.

Max took Adrian hand. "I care about you too, Adrian. When I first met you, I told you that I loved you, but then as I got older I realized that I did not know what love was. Love takes time, and it has to be worked on. Adrian I want to love and I won't be leaving so easily this time."

End of flashback

Amy had fallen asleep at her dad's place. George watched amy sleep, he could not believe how long she had cried. He sighed, he knew he was going to have call Ricky. He wasn't sure why Amy kept going back to either Ricky or Ben. It's not like she had to be with the father of her child, he thought to himself. Maybe it's better if everyone, he thought to himself. Though he knew that that would never happen. Amy would probably forgive Ricky or go running back to Ben, she would never learn how to be alone, and that was something that George just was going to have to accept. Now the question was, who would amy choose?

Omar had been walking, he was drunk, he was stumbling when he stumbled into Max, who was walking back to his hotel. Omar was looking at Max and shoved him hard. "Stay away from Adrian!"

Max stumbled back, he didn't want to fight with Omar because with Max being in the military he knew that Omar would not stand a chance. "You need to go home," he warned.

Omar turned and punched Max in the face. Max placed a hand over his mouth as blood began to ooze out. Max turned tackling Omar to the ground, quickly overpowering him. Max began to lay punches into Omar. After about three punches Max had stopped and stood on his feet leaving Omar on the ground. "Go home," he warned, his tone more serious this time. Max turned to go home. Max was not looking for trouble.

AN:/ thank you for reading. I love to get reviews and see that all of you are enjoying the story. All of your thoughts and ideas. I do take them into consideration. Please don't be afraid to hit the review button! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A new day was suppose to bring peace, happiness, and forgiveness, but this day did not. Everyone thinks that they can leave their problems run away, but they will find out because you can't run away from your problems. At knock at the door made Ricky awake sleepily from his bed to see George standing in the doorway. Ricky let a soft sigh escape his lips. He knew exactly why George was here. "Hey," Ricky said trying to make the conversations sound casual.

Hey!? George stared at Ricky, his eyes narrowing into a cold hard gaze. He wanted to hit Ricky over and over but he decided that was not the best way to go. "Don't hey me," he hissed. "Do you want to explain to me what the hell goes through you're head!?" He yelled. "Why would you sleep with Adrian!?"

"It was a mistake!" Ricky yelled back walking outside and shutting the door. So no one would wake John. "I didn't mean for it happen!"

"You didn't mean for it happen!?" George yelled, his temper was rising. "so what you tripped and had sex with Adrian!?"

"Is that wha happened with you and Adrian mom?!" Rick said but as soon as the words left his mouth, he wished that he could take them back.

George turned, he was reminding himself that it was bad to hit Ricky's, even as much as he wanted to happen. "You better make this right, or don't come around anymore," he hissed. "You think you've grown so much, but you haven't!"

Adrian woke, she had cried herself to sleep last night. As she wandered out to the kitchen to get some coffee, when she was stunned at what she saw. It was Omar, but he had blood on his face and hands. "Omar!?" She exclaimed.

Omar groaned, he had a killer hanger over as he opened one eye to see Adrian. "I got into a fight with Max," he mumbled. He was having some serious doubts about getting into a fight with Max.

"Why?" Adrian asked. It took her by surprise how concerned she was for Omar. "Are you okay?" She asked realizing that she had not asked that question before.

Omar sat up rubbing his head, he had a killer headache. "I got really drunk, and I hit him," he spoke then mumbled. "I think," he couldn't exactly remember everything that had happened.

Adrian ran a hand through her hair. Everything had been so much to deal with. She sat down on a chair staring at Omar. "Why? Why would you go get drunk?" She asked him.

"Because of you," Omar replied very coldly. He looked up at Adrian. "I'm going to try to sleep this off, then I will back and be out of your hair. Since that's clearly what you want," Omar turned standing on his feet, and headed for the bedroom.

Adrian kept her back to Omar, tears rising in her eyes. "You don't have to go," she whispered.

"I do, Adrian," Omar said his tone not any more light. "You clearly don't know what you want."

Madison woke with the buzzing of her phone. It was text from Jack. "Hey, beautiful," the text read which brought a smile to her face. Madison had been up for some time last night thinking about Jack and her. Madison typed back, "hey, how did you sleep?"

Jack smiled at the text, maybe all he needed to get over grace was Madison. He read the text and smiled. "Good. I dreamt of you," he replied.

Madison read the phone and blushed. Though she wasn't sure why she was blushing considering what Jack and her used to to. "Aww...Jack I was thinking, maybe you and I could go talk to someone for your relationship," she typed but was nervous about the text.

Ben was still awake, he had not been to bed yet. Maybe my dad was right, Ben thought to himself. Ben had taken his fathers advice, and gone to a party. He had ended up making out with a girl, though Ben had thought that she looked a lot like Amy. Ben phone rang and he was surprised that it was Adrian. "Hey, Adrian, is something wrong?" He asked.

Adrian was grateful to hear ben voice. She had ended up telling him everything since sleeping with Ricky to waking up and finding Omar.

Ben wears stunned at everything that had happened. Though selfishly Ben was happy that he had been right about Ricky and Adrian. "I'm sorry Adrain," Ben really was. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"No," she spoke with a long sigh. "I just needed someone to talk to. Ben I'm glad we are friends after everything."

"So am I," Ben spoke. "You are my ex-wife," he said.

"Yeah, we did get married," Adrian said. "Though you probably wouldn't have married me if we hadn't had sex," Adrian said coldly. She didn't mean to make Ben feel bad it's just what she did when she was feeling bad.

"Yeah probably not," Ben said softly. "Adrian I have to go," Ben spoke with a yawn.

Adrian hung up the phone and sat on the chair and she took a deep breath. She was good at pushing everyone away.

Amy had slept at her fathers last night, she sat up and took a deep breath. She picked up her phone and looked at it. She had 50 missed calls and 20 texts from Ricky. She sighed. Was Ricky planning on fixing this? Amy asked herself. How was he suppose to fix this!? She asked herself. Though she was missing Ricky and what they had. Amy wandered into the kitchen to see grace.

Grace looked at Amy. She took a deep breath, grace had been sad that she had to tell amy but she felt that Amy had to know. "How are you doing?" She asked softly.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Amy replied coldly and then realized how bitchy she was being. "I need to go talk to Ricky," she spoke. "We need to work things out."

Grace was stunned at what Amy was saying. "But he cheated on you!?" Grace said shocked. "Why would you go back to him?"

"I have a son with him," Amy spoke and at that moment she realized how much she loved Ricky. "I love him."

"Just because you have a son with him doesn't mean you have to be with him."

Amy scoffed. "Everyone keeps telling me that," Amy said crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe I will just be with Ricky and we will make this work," she said and turned on her heels leaving grace standing there in shock.

Grace sighed, this is going to be a long day, she told herself. She glanced down at her phone. Not one text or phone call, not even from Jack. Grace had figured that Jack would call wanting her back, but she was surprised when he did nothing. Maybe it's for the better, grace told herself. It's time to be her.

AN:/ don't be afraid to press the review button.


	11. Chapter 11

She didn't want to have this talk. No one she knew wanted to have this talk, but she did not really see a choice. Having a child with a person made it hard just to walk away from a person even if they cheated on you. Amy knocked nervously on the door, switching her weight from one foot to another. The door opened slowly.

Ricky had taken John to daycare and was working on an English assignment. "Amy," he spoke surprised to see amy back so soon. In all honesty, Ricky had been expecting George. "Come in," he spoke.

Amy walked into the apartment, and looked around noticing that John wasn't there. Ricky must have taken him to daycare, amy thought to herself. "We need to talk."

Ricky nodded his head, "we do," Ricky said softly. Ricky took a deep breath. "Look, Amy, I just want to say how sorry I am," he begun.

"I know you are sorry Ricky," Amy spoke, her voice was soft. All the fury had long washed out of her body and now she was just hurt. "Ricky, I don't understand how you could just sleep with Adrian?" She asked trying not have tears in her eyes. "I thought you love me."

Ricky could see the hurt in Amy's eyes, and he hated himself for making her cry. The old Ricky would not have cared, but Ricky did care. "Amy, I wish I could give you a reason, but I don't have one. Other than I was lonely and..." He trailed off.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest. "And what, Ricky?" She asked her.

Adrian sat at the kitchen table trying to do some studying, lately with all the drama with the boys she had been forgetting about her school work. She had been trying to get something done, when there was a knock on the door. Adrian slowly stood up and opened the door to see Max standing in the doorway. "Max?" She asked surprised she would not think she would ever see Max again.

Max stared at Adrian. He had spent the morning debating whether or not he should go see Adrian considering the way things had ended with dinner. "Hey, Adrain, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course," Adrian replied inviting Max in. She could only stare at him curious of how this was going to considering that Omar is still asleep in the other room.

Max looked around and took a deep breath and he handed Adrian a single rose that he had behind his Max. "Look, I'm sorry for the way dinner ended," he spoke.

Adrian could only stare at Max, he was saying sorry to her!? That had stunned her. "It's not your fault. It was mine. I'm sorry about the way Omar and I behaved at dinner."

"How is Omar by the way?" Max asked curious. It wasn't that Max had enjoyed punching Omar. Though Omar had been pushing Max.

"He's alright," Adrian replied, but there was a different tone in her voice. It was strange talking to Max about Omar. "So why did you come here?" She asked feeling that was rude but she did need to study.

"I was wondering if we could try dinner again," Max said almost sounding unsure, and shy. "I mean depending on how things are with Omar,"

Adrian smiled at Max. "I would love that," Adrian smiled at Max.

"Alright I'll pick you at seven tonight," Max spoke and turned on his heels and wandered off

Adrian shut the door and smiled. If Adrian had to be honest with herself, she did not want to be by herself, she liked having people in her life. She had been lonely as a child, and now it was time for her not to be lonely.

Jack and Madison sat at a restaurant having lunch. Madison picked at her food, Jack and her had not even talked about what they were going to do about Madison suggesting that need to see someone. "So are we going to talk about it?" She asked.

"Talk about what?" Jack replied after taking a large bite of his food. "About what you texted me?" He asked honestly not knowing what Madison was meaning.

"Well, yeah," Madison spoke putting down her fork to look at Jack. "Jack, I don't think you'll be able to be in a real relationship until you talk to someone about your issues•"

"You think I have issues?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. His tone staring to show annoyance.

Madison bite down her lip, she did not want to cause a huge fight between them. "Jack, I think that both you and I have issues that we need to work out."

Jack looked at Madison. "I don't really want to," he said taking another bite.

"Why?" Madison kept pressing the issue, she just did not understand why Jack would not want to go talk to someone.

"Madison, I just don't," Jack said making sure his tone was enough to tell her to drop the issue.

Grace looked up at the church, it was a different type of looking church. Not the one that she had been too for years, grace had decided that it was time for her to actually start being her. She took a deep breath and wandered into the church. It was nice. She wandered up to the pastor. "Hello, I'm grace," she greeted the man.

The pastor smile at grace. "Hello, my name is pastor Horn, it's nice to meet you, and I'm glad that you have decided to visit our church."

"Thank you for having me, grace," spoke politely. She wandered over taking a seat. As the service started, Grace sat and listened. The more she heard the service the more she had realized how much she changed, and how much her thoughts about religion and god had changed as well. Do I still believe in god? Grace asked herself and she let herself ponder her question. But she did not know the answer to that.

Ricky could only stare at amy, she wanted to know his other reason? He took a long moment before answering her. He didn't know how to answer her. "Amy, you went all the way to New York, and you and Ben didn't do anything?" He asked.

"You slept with Adrian because you thought I was in love with Ben?" Amy asked him furious now. "Ricky I went to New York to get an education for my son, not to go fool around Ben!"

"I didn't do that because of that!" Ricky said defending himself. "I was jealous of you and Ben, so I acted out. Amy, I don't know how to deal with jealously other than that. I haven't been that jealous in so long!"

"All of this because of jealous?" Amy asked him. She looked at him. "Ricky, I want to work this out with you, but I don't know how to..." Amy said trailing off not knowing if this was the end of their relationship.

AN:/ thank you so much for the review, favorites, and follows. They mean so much to me! So don't be afraid to hit that review button.


	12. Chapter 12

Amy sat with John as she watched John color in his coloring book. It had become one of john favorite things to do is color. Amy could only stare at her child. She was tired of fighting with Ricky about him cheating on her. Amy bite down her lip, she was going to try and convince Ricky to go to talk to dr. Fields about their problems. Amy watched John, and she could not help but picture her life if she had never had John. Then Ricky would have just been a thing at band camp and her and Ben could be together maybe? Maybe it would have been better if I never had John, Amy thought to herself. She then bit down on her lip, she should have felt terrible about having such a thought like that, but she didn't. She didn't feel bad at all for thinking that she would be better off if she didn't have her son, and that was the worst part.

Wandering into the restaurant with confidence, but lately Adrian didn't feel very confident. She didn't feel alright, but she sat down with Max at the table. She looked over at him. "Thank you," she spoke her voice soft.

Max stared at Adrian. He had alway had a thing for her, and he had alway felt terrible because of the way Reuben had made him leave. "How is it possible that I see you and you get prettier and prettier."

That made Adrian blush at hearing Max. Adrian was surprised at how sweet Max was, and how sweet he was when she had met him. "Thank you," she spoke and leaned over and kissed him.

"So tell me what you've been up to," Max said after the two of them had place their orders. "I'm surprised to see you with that guy Omar. I figured you would still be with Ricky."

"No I broke up with Ricky along time ago. It just didn't work when I got pregnant with another guys child," Adrian spoke sadly. It was still hard to talk about mercy.

Max looked at Adrian surprised at everything that she was telling him. "So you have a child? How old is she?" He asked then corrected. "Or he."

Adrian looked down at the table, playing with her napkin. "Uhmm..." She didn't know how to answer this. "Mercy, I lost her during birth," she spoke softly. Her voice on edge.

"I'm so sorry, Adrian," Max spoke he felt terrible for even asking such a thing. He could clearly see the pain written all over her face. He took her hand, and gently rubbed it.

Jack couldn't believe that Madison had actually managed to talk him into this. He sat, arm crossed across his chest at dr. Fields office.

Dr. Fields looked at both Jack and Madison. He quickly noticed that Jack didn't look like he wanted to be here. Honestly dr. Fields had been surprised that Madison came to him considering Lauren was her best friend. "So what can I help you with today?" He asked.

"Nothing, we are both fine," Jack spoke before Madison got the chance. "Honestly tell me why you think we need to talk."

Madison sighed looking at Jack. "Jack, when was the last time that you had a healthy relationship?" She asked but didn't wait for his reply. "Jack, you don't know how to be in a healthy relationship."

"Grace, was a healthy relationship," Jack countered matter of factly.

Madison shook her head no. "Jack, the only reason you went out with grace was because your step father asked you to," she spoke. "Then you cheated on her with Adrian and the only reason you got with me is because grace wouldn't have sex with you."

Jack didn't know what to say but he looks at dr. Fields. "Do I have issues?" He spoke looking at him.

"Do you feel that you have issues based on what Madison is saying?" Dr. Fields asked him.

"Yeah I do," Jack answered but now he didn't know what he was suppose to do with all of that.

Grace sat at home debating with herself on her feelings about god and such when there was a knock at the door. Grace stood up and answered it. Her eyes nearly left her head when she saw who it was. "Jacob!?" Grace spoke. Her brother!?

Jacob smiled and grace. "Yeah, I decided that I would come back. I wanted to come back. I was unaware of how much I actually missed it here," he spoke staring at grace.

Grace was stunned to see Jacob. Jacob her brother that she had not known about, until a couple of months ago. "I'm glad you're back," grace spoke but she did not know if it was a lie or not.

Ben sat in his apartment, staring at the photos on his phone, he stared at pictures of Amy, and he bite down on his lip. He shook his head, maybe his father was right. Maybe he just needed to go out and find someone else besides amy. I've been obsessed with for a long time, Ben told himself. He took a deep breath and looked around. Here he was in New York, and all he could think about was amy, and that actually made him sad. "I think I'll just go to another party," Ben had honestly been surprised at how much clothes the girls did not wear. Most of the girls barely covered their boobs or butt. Ben could not help but enjoy that. Ben stood on his feet and figured it was time to get back out there.

Ricky and Amy had put John to bed and Ricky looked at Amy. "When are you going back to New York?" He asked.

Amy looked at Ricky,she was surprised at his question. "In a couple of days. Why?" She asked.

Ricky shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious," he spoke softly. "Why don't you come here next semester? Be with me and your son."

"Ricky we already talked about this. I'm going to school in New York," Amy said not really wanting to fight again with him, but she knew that it was coming.

"Why?" Ricky pressed. It had always killed him that Amy had never really given him a reason for just wanting to go New York. "What's wrong with the school I go to? The first couple of years the classes are the same, Amy."

Amy stared at Ricky, she stood on her feet and began to pace around the room. "I...I don't want to be a mother!" She spoke her voice was ice cold. "I don't want to be a mother or a wife!" Amy said tears running down her face. "Is that so wrong Ricky?" She asked. "I went to go New York to run away from this. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I do."

Ricky stared at Amy. His eyes now had hot tears in his eyes. "Why...why would you feel that way?!" He demanded of Amy. He knew exactly how it felt not have a parent want him. "John is your son! You made him! How can you just walk away!?" He was yelling now.

Amy stared at Ricky, taking a step back from him. She could see his fury in his eyes. "I never wanted to be a mother so young!" She snapped back. "I'm only a freshman in college!"

Ricky did not know what to say, he only let the tears roll down his face. He had been expecting amy to say that she had gone for Ben, but not because she didn't want to be a mom. That had broken Ricky's heart he didn't want John to have a broken family but that was a growing future.

Adrian stared at Max. "I try to do right for my daughter. I want her to be proud of me. Where ever she is," Adrian spoke trying to blink away her tears. "Loosing her was the hardest most terrible thing that has ever happened to me," Adrian looked at Max. She was surprised that she was admitting this to anyone. "After mercy died I was afraid to loose anyone else so I clingy to any guy I know. I'm afraid to be alone because of when I'm alone I feel the pain of loosing my daughter. I don't ever want to feel that."

Max stared at Adrian. He was surprised at how deep that was, and how much her child's death had affected her. He leaned over and took her hand and held it. "Adrian, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I wish there was something that I could do, but I don't think that there is anything I or anyone can do," Max spoke. He knew that Adrian needed to hear this. "Adrian, I will stand by you and be here for you, but I think for you to understand your grief and to be alright at the end of the day. You have to learn how to stand on your own two feet," Max said and leaned over wiping away the tears now running down her face. "I will always be here for you, but it's important for you to deal. By yourself I think."

Adrian had not even realized that she had been crying until Max stared to wipe away the tears. He was right, she told herself. "You're right," she admitted. "I want to be with you, but I do need to learn how to be myself first."

Max leaned over and kissed Adrian on the cheek. "I'll wait for you, Adrian. No matter how long it takes," Max stood up and looked at Adrian before walking away.

Adrian sat at the table, alone. For the first time in a long time, she knew that even though she did not have Ricky, Omar or Max that she just might be alright.

Grace and Jacob had spent most of the evening drink coffee and talking. Grace was surprised at how much she felt that she could talk to Jacob about things since when they first found out that she wasn't that welcoming to him. "Jacob, do you believe in god?"

Jacob was taken back by the question. That was not a question he had been expecting. "Yeah of course I do, don't you?"

"I don't know," grace said saying it out loud for the first time. "I did when my dad was alive but once he died I don't know about my faith."

"Grace, I don't think that is a question that I will be able to help you answer," Jacob spoke. "You need to figure that out for yourself. You have decide what's right for you. Whether it's believing in god or not," Jacob spoke. "You have to be you. Neither one is right or wrong it's a personal choice, grace."

Grace smiled at Jacob answer. "Thank you, Jacob." Grace knew exactly how she was going to answer that question but that would have to wait for tomorrow.

AN:/ wow 40 reviews! Thank you so much! Most reviews I've ever gotten on any story. That means so much to be. I'm glad everyone liking my story. Don't be afraid to hit the review button!


	13. Chapter 13

"today could've been the day  
that you blow out your candles  
make a wish as you close your eyes  
today could've been the day  
everybody was laughin'  
instead i just sit here and cry  
who would you be?  
what would you look like  
when you looked at me for the very first time?  
today could've been the next day of the rest of your life

not a day goes by that i don't think of you  
i'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose  
such a ray of light we never knew  
gone too soon, yeah

would you have been president?  
or a painter, an author or sing like your mother  
one thing is evident  
would've given all i had  
would've loved ya like no other  
who would you be?  
what would you look like?  
would you have my smile and her eyes?  
today could've been the next day of the rest of your life"

Adrian sat listening to the song by daughtry, gone too soon. It had been two weeks since Adrian had dinner with Max. Adrian had actually been doing her, but it was hard. Omar had moved out, and they had broken up. It had been hard breaking up with Omar, but she knew exactly what she needed to do. As the song finished, tears rolled down her face. Why did she have to loose Mercy? That had always been a question that she could not answer. Suddenly an idea came to Adrian, and she knew exactly how she was going to honor her daughter and be herself at the exact same time. Even though tears ran down her face, a small smile made it's way to her face.

Amy had made the decision to go back to New York. She could not stay in California, she wanted to, but how was she suppose to when she did not want to be a mother. Amy always knew that it would be a challenge, but she never thought that it would come with this many challenges. Amy knew that she loved John, that was her son, but if Amy could go back, she would have made different decisions. Either a adoption or abortion, at that point at time she figured that either opinion would have been better than the one that she had choose. Suddenly Amy could hear her name being called, amy figured it was Ben, but as amy spun on her feels she was surprised to see it was Ashely. "Ashely?!" Amy asked surprised.

Ricky had taken John to see his mother, his foster mother, and Ricky needed to have a conversation with her. He just could not bring himself to understand why Amy would not want to be a mother. "Can I ask you a question?" He sat down with his mother, while his father was playing with John.

Margaret nodded her head and looked over at Ricky, there was something off with him lately. "Of course, Ricky," she spoke.

Ricky took a deep breath. "I only ask this because you are a social worker," he spoke. "Amy doesn't want to be a mother anymore. Why would she think that?" He asked. He was serious confusion about why amy would not want to be a mother.

Margaret stared at Ricky in surprise. This was the first that she hear about amy not wanting to be a mother. "Ricky, did amy come out and say she didn't want and be a mother?" Her voice was low because she knew that John could hear her.

Ricky simple nodded his head. "How can she say that? My mother and father left me, my birth mother and father," Ricky quickly corrected himself knowing that he always considered Margaret his mom. "Nora is back in my life, but not before the damage was done."

"Amy is not like either of Nora, before she was clean or bob, Ricky," Margaret spoke and quickly put a hand up in defense. "Now I'm not saying that Amy should not be a mother, but I think that she is feeling overwhelmed, and I think going to college makes her see what life would be without a son, and be in a serious relationship with you," Margaret spoke taking a drink of her coffee. "Give, amy time, Ricky. I know it's hard, but just give her time. Do you want me to talk to her."

"No," Ricky said quickly looking at his mother. "I've troubled you enough with my problems. I'm sure you and dad are busy enough."

Margaret looked at Ricky in surprise and a little hurt. "Ricky, you are my son, you are not a bother to anyone."

Grace had been spending the last couple of weeks with Jacob. Jacob had also been spending time with Tom. Grace knew exactly what she had to do. Grace wandered to where they spread her fathers ashes. Grace sat down. "Hi, dad," she spoke her voice soft. "I recently broke up with Jack, and now I'm trying to be myself, but it's harder than I ever thought possible," grace spoke and making her take a deep breath in. "I'm trying to find my place in this world. Without a man at my side, or having sex. I'm questioning everything that I believe in, my faith, my belief in god, and I don't know what I'm suppose to do dad," grace spoke her voice soft, like she might cry, but grace knew that she was not going cry, not right now at least. "I'm sorry that we fought right before died and I did something that I can never take back because you told me not to, dad. I love you, dad!"

"Ashely, what are you doing here?!" Amy asked surprised and gave her sister a quick hug.

"My cooking school in here in New York for a field trip," Ashely answered and stared at Amy. "What are you doing here in New York?" She asked her sister.

"I'm going to school here," Amy answered pushing back a strain of her hair.

"No amy, you are running away from your son and your life."

"Have you been talking to Ricky?" Amy asked her tone getting snotty.

"No, I don't need to talk to Ricky to see what you're doing," Ashely said matching Amy's snotty tone. "Why? You knew what it meant to have a son and that it was going to change your whole life, so are you just going to be selfish forever?"

"I'm not selfish, Ashely," Amy said she was now very much upset with her younger sister.

"Yes, you are, amy," Ashely spoke crossing her arms over her chest. "When you had John, mom and dad supported you, yes you had to a get a job, but that's being a parent! You have a relationship with John father, that doesn't happen very often amy. Yes, Amy, your life might not be perfect, but who's is!?" Ashely demanded, but did not wait for a answer. "You are selfish, maybe John doesn't deserve you as a parent!"

"I'm a good mother!" Amy yelled at her sister. "You ran away to Italy!"

"I don't have a son," Ashely quickly countered. "You're a good mother, and yet you don't want to be one anymore!? You're a good mother, but here you are in New York!?" Ashely snapped at Amy. Ashely had put up with Amy selfishness a long time, too long. "You made a choice to be mother, amy. You have everything you ever wanted and you still want more! Will You ever be happy!? You have both John and Ben fighting over you for what, your own ego!?" Ashely asked amy, Ashely could see the tears in Amy's eyes, but Ashely felt that Amy had to hear this. That someone had to set amy straight. "Go home, amy to your son, and be with Ricky or hell don't be with any guy. You don't have to be with a guy, but John does need you, but more importantly you need him!"

Reuben stood knocking outside Adrian condo, "it's open," Reuben heard his daughter say. Reuben wandered into the condo to see Adrian sitting at the computer. "You should really see who is at the door."

Adrian turned around in her chair to see her father. "Sorry, I don't think anyone is going to steal me," she spoke. "I was busy."

"Busy doing what?" Reuben asked with an eyebrow raise. "Busy having sex with Omar or Max?"

"No," Adrian spoke than stared at her father. "How did you know Max was in town?"

"He came to visit me and thank me for pushing him towards the army."

"No, Omar and I broke up and I thought that I would just be single for a little while. I need to learn how to be single," Adrian spoke and turned back to the computer. "I'm writing a novel. I want people to learn my story and about Mercy. In beginning of high school I was at the top of my class, so I thought I could write a novel."

Reuben smiled at Adrian than leaned over to read what she wrote. He decided that he should read the book out loud. "In the beginning I was a different person, everyone was. I stood by my locker talking to Ricky underwood. Ricky was a bad boy, a player, a womanizer, all the girls wanted and I had. Ricky wanted one thing; sex. I was the girl version of Ricky, but this is my story and how I begin." Reuben stopped reading and turned to look at Adrian. "That was really good, I'm so proud of you, Adrian."

Ben sat in a coffee shop sipping a ice coffee trying to study, but something caught his attention. A girl, this girl looked familiar than it dawned on Ben, he had hooked-up with this girl. The girl was drop dead beautiful. She had long black hair, and she had dark brown eyes, and she was wearing a halter top, with a short mini-skirt. Ben wandered over to her. "Hello," he spoke nervously.

The girl turned looked at Ben and smirked. "Well, look who it is, guy from the party right," she smirked. "Back from another round. I bet there is a few things I could teach you."

Ben looked at the girl and smiled. "I just wanted to tell you my name. I'm Ben," he spoke.

"I'm Rowan," Rowan said staring at Ben. She smirked. "We are going to be really good friends, Ben. I can help you totally forget about that girl amy that you kept talking about."

AN:/ thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Don't be afraid to hit the review button.


End file.
